Rin's Choice
by lys04
Summary: Rin is confused and sad when her lord leaves her at Keade's village. What will happen next? Summery sucks I know but hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters (though I wish I did :p)

After being mauled by a pack of wolves and being revived by a beautiful man with long with silver hair he got up and left. Later that day I saw him laying down under a tree cover in blood. When I peered out from behind a tree he woke up and his eyes here a deep red. Most kids would have run away in fear, except for me. The next day I came back to offer him food. I set the water down and left. The next day I came to offer him _food again. I had set wheat on a leaf and knelt to him in a bow and offer him the food "no thanks" so I nudged at him to take the food. "Mind your business girl, I don't eat human food, your generosity is wasted." _

_In a year's time, _

"_Master Jaken?" "Rin, you foolish girl, what do you want?" "Where are we going?" _Jaken didn't answer. _"Master Jaken?" _Rin jumps off Ah-un and runs to Sesshomaru. Rin asks Lord Sesshomaru_ "Where are we going?" _He looks down with no reply. Later that day they arrived at Keade's village._ "Rin." "Yes?" "You cannot travel with me any longer." "What? Why, my lord?" "Rin, you need to listen to me." _Rin could only stare at him with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, Rin dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Then out of nowhere, without thinking Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a one arm embrace. _"It's not your fault it's just that…well…um...when you are 18 you will have the choice to come with me or stay here. Whatever you think is best." _Rin looked in his eyes, and stifled "Ok"; Sesshomaru whipped away the tears on her face, and carried her to Keade's hut. He set her down and left in a flash of light. Rin, just stood there, stunned by her own lord's actions. She had never seen him do anything like that before. They walked to Keade's hut and Sesshomaru had given Rin her things that she had no idea he had with him. _"Well, this is goodbye, Rin."_ Rin ran over and gave each Sesshomaru and Jaken a hug,_ "Goodbye Milord, goodbye Master Jaken." _ Rin said tears one again streaming down her face. _"Come child, ye must unpack and settle in." _Keade said after Sesshomaru and Jaken left. Rin just stood there looking the direction they left. _"I know it hurts child, but it will get better, I promise. Now come and settle in." _Rin came inside and unpack while tears still ran down her face like clear little rivers. _'Why Milord? Why do you leave me here?'_

__Autors note

I know short but bear with me please this is more like a background thing so hopfully the next chaps with be longer.

remember R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the first winter that Rin has been in the village. Rin was sitting in front of the hut that she shared with Keade, when Kagome came running over to her. "_RIN! Rin. Oh goodness I am tired."_ Kagome said bending over. Rin just giggled at her friend, _"What is it Lady Kagome?" "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I are going to take a walk around the forest and we know that you love to travel and since you have been for almost a year now we thought you'd like that. And Rin you really don't need to call me lady, I'm not married to a lord." _Rin sighed, _"I know sorry I'll try to remember next time La-Kagome." _Rin corrected herself.

"So do you want to come with us or not?" Rin thought it over _'Well, I guess it __would__ be nice to at least take a walk in a forest. Most likely the closest I'm going to get to traveling again.'_ _"Yeah that would be fun!" "OK then let's go before we freeze into big, giant ice blocks." _ They both laughed and met up with Inuyasha and the gang. _"Hey you little pain in the ass twerp!" "Inuyasha…" _ Kagome said venomously. _'Shit...' "SIT!"_ Inuyasha flew to the ground face first. Inuyasha pulled himself up cursing under his breath while doing so. _"What the hell was that for?!" _Inuyasha roared. _"Don't curse in front of Rin! She is just a kid!" "Fine. Sorry Rin I will try my damn hardest to not curse in front of you." "SIT!" _Inuyasha once again face planted in to the rock hard earth. This time making a crater in the process.

"_Inuyasha, could you at least shut your mouth so we could get on with the walk?" _Miroku asked in a tired voice. _"I agree with Miroku here. I want to start the walk because it'll take at least most of the day and I want to get back here before dark. Oh and Rin if you want you can get on Kiarara if you get tired." "OK Thank you very much Sango." _Rin said while bowing.

They left and went into the forest. Rin was so happy to be in familiar scenery. She loved how the trees looked as if they reached out to them to help and guide them to a mysterious place where no one else knows where it is. She loved how it always seemed how the forest could show someone something, like how she followed the trees and found Lord Sesshomaru laying down on the ground. She immediately stopped the train of thought right then and there. She really didn't want to cry now. Yet, her mind had other ideas and started the train of thoughts to run to her Lord.

Flashbacks of times when Sesshomaru had saved her life. The two that popped out the most is the very first time he had saved her when she opened her eyes, after being mauled by wolves, in her Lord's lap, and the time he had his mother use her necklace to save her from the otherworld. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. Tears started to fall from her eyes like tiny streams trying to break a dam. Inuyasha was the first to notice it. The instant he smelled salty water he was right by her side, _"Rin, what's the matter?" _He said with worry and had the urge to kill anything that has hurt this sweet little innocent girl. (Sesshy's not the only one protective over Rin. More than anyone else but still) It took her a minute to process what was happening, _"Oh, um…. Nothing. I'm fine, just bothered by thoughts that's all." "Rin," _Inuyasha said in a low voice so only Rin could hear,_ "no matter how big a stick Lord Fluff has up his ass, he would never forget you or leave without having a good reason. You understand me?" _He said with the securest way that Rin couldn't deny, _"I understand you, Inuyasha. Thank you." "Yeah whatever." _He said sporting a blush. _"Let's head back."_ When they got back to the village Rin said good bye and went to her hut. When she walked in she gasped in shock when she saw who was sitting right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_L-lord Se-Sessomaru?"_ Rin could not believe her eyes! Right in front of her is Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! _"What is he doing here? Why is he here? It's been half a year! What?!"_ and more going through her head at the speed of light. Poor little Rin is so confused! _"Rin" "Uh, yes Milord?" "Why are you nervous? Is something bothering you?" "Ummm, uh….I, I am just confused Milord." "Why are you confused?" 'I swear he's doing this on purpose.' "Ummmm, well….. it's just that well, I thought, I thought that umm…" "You thought I abandoned you. Didn't you?" "When you put it like that…..kinda." _Rin said that with so much shame she was pretty sure for her stupidity she was gonna be killed by his acid whip. _"Rin that's a foolish thought." _Rin looked down in shame. She couldn't believe that she was acting like this and he's right that was such a foolish thought. She couldn't believe herself.

All of a sudden, Rin felt someone lift her face. When she looked up she saw her Lord's gold eyes. Gold mixed and swirled with deep brown. Rin was breathless for a minute and little to her knowledge is that for a moment her Lord was breathless too. _"Rin," "Yes?" "I have something for you." _Rin was confused for a second time in less then 30 minute. She inwardly sighed, _'I really need to be more prepared for stuff…'_ Sesshomaru handed her a wrapped gift. _"Thank you, Milord." _Sesshomaru grunted in response. Rin thought her eyes were about to pop out of her head! What she had unwrapped was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was silverfish, blue fabric with white snowflakes all over it, fur on the inside, fur trimming on the coaler, sides, bottom, and about inch fur on the end of the sleeves. At that moment Rin was crying happy tears. _"Thank your milord! Thank you __**so**__ much!" "You are welcome Rin." _

Rin thought that she was without doubt that, at that moment she was the happiest girl alive. _'Inuyasha was right,' _Rin thought remembering their little conversation. Rin giggled when she recalled what Inuyasha had said about her lord. _"What's so amusing Rin?" 'Ooops…..lets hope I can get pass this' _Rin thought hopefully, _"Oh it's nothing." "Rin I can tell when you're lying to me and this seems to be one of those times…" "Oh it truly is nothing milord. And I sure do not want to bother you with something so trivial." _Rin said as she put on one of her best smiles, _"Rin, you have never hide anything from me before, and arguing with me will have no different results than if you had given two days after starting this now."_ Rin sighed in defeat. _"Yes milord." "Now tell me. What is so amusing?" "Well…."_ Rin didn't exactly know what to tell him,_ "it was something that Inuyasha had said earlier and well….I can't really say what he had…" _Sesshomaru almost growled. Almost. _"I see. Do you mind showing me where my little brother is."_ He said in more a statement than a question. Rin nodded.

Rin left the hut with Sesshomaru on her heel. It quite take long to find the hanyou. When they were close enough Inuyasha had smelled Sesshomaru and stood in a battle stance. _"Tell me little brother," _of course said in a snarl, _"why Rin had told me you said something that amused her and can not repeat it?"_ **(you can just tell right now that he's pissed can't you? Lol XD) **Inuyasha was torn between laughing at what he had said and run away for his life, but before he could do anything Kagome had stepped in. _"INUYASHA!" _Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head when she yelled _'oh yeah…..I am sooo dead..' "Didn't I just tell you not to say things like that to or infront of Rin?!" 'yep she's gonna sit me till I reach the other side' "Well, um….uh I, well, I just said, it, uh…." _Inuyasha just sat there. Now scared for his life for two reasons. _" Just tell me what you had said to Rin." "Well, Rin was kinda sad and I just said something to cheer her up."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother. _"What did you say?" _He was growing irritated. Had Inuyasha just said what he had said to Rin, this would have ended faster. _"I just told her that it doesn't matter how big the stick up your ass is, but you would never forget or abandon her without a good reason." _Sesshomaru turned to Rin, _"You thought this was amusing?" "Well that and the fact when he had said it to me," _Rin looked at Inuyasha, after she realized she had opened her big mouth, and noticed the pleading look the hanyou had given her, but she knew it was pointless to stop now. _"he had called you 'Lord Fluff'. _Rin couldn't stop the giggle creeping up in her throat. Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha just in time to see him high tailing it up a hill. Of course Sesshomaru went after him.

Author's Note

I am so sorry for waiting so long to update! I have been soooo busy. And honestly I feel like shit not updating so long.

Well remember R&R


End file.
